


Четвертый - не лишний

by Grissel



Series: О любви, ревности и высоких принципах [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Вообще-то их не трое. Их четверо.





	Четвертый - не лишний

В дом первого министра обычно не пускают без приглашения, но сегодня здесь изрядная суматоха, и потом, как не пропустить такого утонченного, изысканно одетого господина – сразу видно, высокого полета птица. И слуги без возражений пропускают гостя к молодому хозяину.  
Гу Ёнха, обычно именуемый Ёрим, ни разу не бывал в этом доме. Но это его нисколько не смущает. Как и то, что его явно не рады видеть. Он непринужденно усаживается напротив человека, сидящего в темном углу - в последнее время он привык держаться так, чтоб лица его не было видно.  
\--Я ошибся? – спрашивает Гу Ёнха. – Я шел поздравить дорогого друга с помолвкой, а попал на похороны, судя по выражению лица счастливого жениха.  
Голос у него высокий, хорошо поставленный, выговор подчеркнуто утонченный.  
\--Издеваешься?  
Гу Енха прикрывает лицо веером, чтобы скрыть усмешку – впрочем, не особенно старательно.

\--Ну, что ты. Я хотел выразить тебе восхищение. Твоя речь на судебном разбирательстве была великолепна. Ах, это чудесное «судите и меня вместе с ними!» и «за любовь судить нельзя»…- я просто готов был прослезиться и аплодировать. Правда, когда до тебя наконец дошло, что там творится, и ты вырулил на политику, это было уже не так весело, но все равно хорошо. Одобряю. А вот дальнейшие твои действия одобрить не могу. То, на ком ты женишься – твое дело. И уход из университета – тоже. Но вот то, что ты ушел, никому не слова не сказав, даже не попрощавшись… Ким Юншик, знаешь ли, очень огорчился из-за твоего ухода. Очень.  
\--Неужели ты не понимаешь? Как я мог посмотреть им в глаза? Я бы провалился от стыда под землю.  
\--Ты их спас.  
\--А перед этим едва не погубил. И даже хуже. – Ли Сончжун выдвигается из тени, видно, что глаза у него совсем больные.— Из-за своих грязных мыслей я наговорил Юншику, благороднейшему из людей, такого, что и повторить не могу. Я сам себе омерзителен.

Ёрим – единственный человек, который знает о его чувствах, перед ним нет смысла притворятся. И оправдываться нет смысла, особенно перед собой. Говорить «А что я мог подумать?» - гнусно и глупо. Еще более гнусно вспоминать, как пил всю ночь в одиночестве, и второй раз в жизни набрался ( вот лучше не упоминать обстоятельств, при которых он напился в первый раз), пытаясь стереть картину, которая намертво выжжена в мозгу.  
В сумраке пустого святилища, через проемы пустых стеллажей он видит этих двоих. Гель О сидит на полу, одежда его сброшена, голова откинута назад. Он прерывисто дышит, по загорелому лицу катится пот. Юншик движется, нависая над ним, не отрывая взгляда…  
И вот что стоило не выскакивать с перекошенным лицом, а понять, что все, о чем он подумал, происходит исключительно в его больном от ревности воображении? Сделать один шаг – и увидеть, что Гель О истекает кровью, а Юншик перевязывает его рану? Но он не догадался. А вот Гу Ёнха догадался. Этот изнеженный щеголь, в жизни ничего тяжелее веера не поднимавший, доставил в Сонгюнгван врача, а потом всю ночь, пока Сончжун тупо напивался, помогал прятать раненого и отводил погоню. Перед ним – тоже стыдно.

Нет смысла оправдываться, но Сунчжун все же пытается.  
\--Почему они ничего не сказали мне? Тогда бы им не пришлось проходить через весь этот кошмар… (»И мне тоже»).  
\--Ну уж за это ты должен винить меня. Это я взял с них слово, что они ничего тебе не скажут. И что они должны были сказать? Что Гель О – опасный мятежник, а Юншик ему помогает? Тебе, сыну первого министра? Мун Чжисин, - он называет Гель О настоящим именем, и слышать это непривычно, -- мой друг с детских лет, и я никогда его не предам. Юншик ради него рисковал жизнью – значит, то же я могу сказать и о нем. Но как поведешь себя ты, я знать не мог.  
\--В любом случае - это не я бросил вас. Это вы отбросили меня.  
-О, прекрасная мотивировка. Сразу видно первого ученика. И что, думаешь, после того, как ты сбежишь все и закончится? Что твой будущий родственничек, после того, как ты окунул его мордой в грязь, прекратит свои попытки любой ценой извести Ким Юншика? Ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь?  
Пока Ёрим это говорит, голос его странным образом меняется, становится грубее, из него исчезают аристократические интонации – и откуда бы в его речи низкие, уличные обороты?  
Но Сончжуну не до этого.  
\--Юншик и без меня неплохо справляется. И у него есть вы.  
-О, да, конечно. Мы у него есть.  
Как всегда Ёрим не сказал бы ничего, что стоило бы возражений. Как всегда, это особенно бесит.  
\--Что я делаю? Следую твоему же совету. Ты сказал, что женская любовь – лучшее лекарство от любви к мужчине. Я женюсь. Моя невеста – красивая девушка, и любит меня…  
\--И поэтому ты решил и ей жизнь поломать? Твоя невеста, конечно, – избалованная дура, а какой еще она могла бы стать при такой семейке? Но сердце у нее доброе, и она заслуживает лучшего, чем просто служить заменой.  
\--Я постараюсь ее полюбить.  
\--Ах, постараешься?  
Интонация его неподражаема, и это ломает Сончжуна окончательно.  
\--Ты прав. Не в этом дело. Я и вправду убегаю. Потому что если я уеду немедленно, то еще смогу излечиться от этого безумия. Если нет… если я еще хоть раз его увижу.. я уже не смогу держать это в себе. Мне все равно, если я буду опозорен, но я не могу допустить, чтоб тень этого позора упала и на него…  
Ёрим отворачивается к окну . Сончжун не видит его лица. Возможно, тот смеется. Это неважно.  
\--В университете болтали, что Юншик натворил глупостей, после того, как его бросила Чо Сон. Но я там был и слышал, что она сказала – она уходит, потому что Ким Юншик ее не любит. Это смешно, верно? Первая столичная кисэн и тот, кто считал себя самым правильным, сбегают из-за несчастной любви к одному и тому же человеку.  
\--Да, - Ерим по- прежнему смотрит в окно. – Это действительно забавно.  
\--Я завидую тебе. В сравнении с тобой я слаб. Ты смог подавить свои чувства и остаться рядом с Гель О просто как друг, без всякой надежды…  
Гу Ёнха резко поворачивается.  
\--Без надежды? С чего ты взял?


End file.
